Night Nurse
by kittykattle90
Summary: Stuck in a hospital bed following a rather painful accident, Seifer finds himself taken care of by the most unlikely of nurses... Seifer/Squall lemony one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from Final Fantasy or their characters... You seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did!

Night Nurse

Seifer felt decidedly rough. More than rough – he felt like shit.

What had happened? He couldn't remember. The blinding light made his head pound, he felt sick... Where was he? The blond tried to fight, finding his limbs were restrained.

"Now, now Mr Almasy – calm down!" An unfamiliar voice spoke to him. They sounded far away – kind of distant and echoing. "You'll only hurt yourself more. You're in the infirmary, calm down, it's all going to be okay."

The infirmary? What had happened to him? The blond struggled more – if they'd just let go of him, let him get up… He hated being held down.

"Better give him another sedative..." The voice spoke, this time not talking to Seifer but to someone else. He tried to decline the offer but couldn't seem to find his voice. There was an unusual burning sensation in his hand; he could feel it spreading through his veins, tingling.

Quicker than he had thought possible, the blond's slim grasp on consciousness was ripped from him once more, consumed in blackness.

* * *

"I hope he's alright..." A deep voice broke through the silence, causing Seifer to stir. "He looks so defenceless lying there!" The voice was clearly distressed but before the blond could try to place where he knew it from, another familiar voice piped up.

"He'll be fine." The voice belonged to a female… He knew her too… "You know how tough Seifer is! He'll be back on his feet in no time!"

The blond cracked an eye open, groaning when he was blinded by a flash of sunlight.

"Close the _fucking_ blind will you!" He managed to snap, voice dry and hoarse.

"Seifer!" The female gasped and the blond heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back. A cool hand pressed gently on his shoulder. Seifer risked opening an eye once more, relieved when his request had been fulfilled.

"Fujin..." Seifer groaned, recognising the girl immediately.

"Do you want a drink?" The girl asked, turning to the large man who was looking lost and forlorn behind her. "Raijin, get him a glass of water."

Seifer tried to sit forwards, hissing in pain when he discovered he couldn't. He couldn't move at all; his body ached all over.

"What happened?" He asked, gratefully taking the cool glass from Raijin and nodding a simple thanks.

"Well, no one knows for sure – you were out training and you must have accidentally stumbled into a concealed pit! They found you at the bottom of a twenty foot drop!" Seifer looked into the girl's one visible eye, feeling a little touched by the concern he found there.

"Fuck... I don't remember any of that…" He muttered quietly, taking a sip from the glass.

"Well, you wouldn't!" Fujin continued, "The doctor said you hit your head pretty bad on the way down – you've got a concussion."

Seifer sighed, groaning at the splitting pain that shot down his right side. He glanced down at his battered body – those parts that were visible were covered in scrapes and cuts.

"What else have I done?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Well, so far, they've diagnosed concussion, a few broken ribs, a badly sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder... All on the right of your body too, seems that's the side you fell on." Seifer glanced at his right hand, noticing for the first time it was in a sling, strapped tight to his chest.

"Fuck me, I really did myself in this time huh?" He paused. "So why haven't they healed me already?"

Fujin and Raijin looked at one another sheepishly before the large man answered.

"Well, when they found you yesterday a troupe was already out on a mission… Turns out you were one of the least injured when they finally managed to drag themselves back here. The mission didn't go so well it seems."

Seifer was stunned. "So I'm at the bottom of the fucking list for treatment then?" He spat, little regard for how badly the other cadets may have been hurt.

"We've tried our best to get them to see you as soon as possible…" Fujin filled in apologetically, mouth turned down. "The healing potion supply is getting pretty low and they only have a small number of people with the expertise to heal wounds as extensive as yours, and they're all busy right now…"

"Great… So I'm stuck here, like this. Just great." Seifer sulked and nodded to the glass, pleased when he didn't need to explain further. Raijin took it from him and placed it on the table beside the hospital bed.

"Sorry Seifer – we tried, we really did." Fujin sighed and Raijin nodded sadly. Despite his annoyance, the blond couldn't stay angry at them for long.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but wait… They'll get to me eventually right?" Seifer grumbled, looking down in disgust at his weak, battered body.

"We'll keep pestering them, we'll get someone to look at you as soon as possible," Raijin promised.

The blond had every confidence in his two loyal friends; he knew they'd do their very best for him. He nodded simply, feeling unusually drained from the stressful conversation.

"Come on Raijin, let's leave Seifer to rest now." Fujin smiled kindly at the blond, getting to her feet. "We'll be back tomorrow and I'll be sure to threaten some nurses on my way out."

"Thanks guys." Seifer chuckled. He tried to fight the heaviness in his eyelids, slumping into the pillows to make himself as comfortable as possible in the state he was in. The door clicked quietly behind his friends as they left silently.

* * *

The blond hadn't even been aware that he'd fallen asleep until he was waking up the next day. He wasn't alone either, but it wasn't any of the faces he'd hoped to see.

"Oh, good morning sunshine." The nurse smiled at him, but sarcasm was heavy in her voice. Seifer didn't understand it, but somehow he had apparently managed to piss people off whilst being unconscious... That was a new feat for him.

"What time is it?" He rasped, clearing his throat but immediately wishing he hadn't. _Those ribs..._

"It's..." The nurse paused to glance at the watch pinned to her tunic. "Three thirty."

"Wow, I slept for a long time..." The blond muttered, "Have I had any visitors?"

"Only the girl and that beast of a man that came yesterday. I told them you were sleeping and they said they'd come back later," she replied, distracted by noting down numbers from the various machines and IVs next to Seifer's bed.

Before he could berate himself for being so needy and dependant, a single thought flashed through the blond's mind: _Where's Squall?_

The bastard hadn't come to see him at all? He'd kind of hoped that the brunette would have been waiting at his bedside with bated breath for him to wake, desperate and worried. Some fucking 'boyfriend-or-whatever' he was!

Really though, he shouldn't have been surprised. For one thing, he knew Squall didn't want people knowing he didn't hate Seifer as much as he made out. That coupled with the brunette's general ignorance of normal social conduct meant he probably hadn't even considered that the blond might _want_ to see him…

_Still, it would have been nice to just see him... _Even if he was just popping in to check if the blond was dead or alive.

Seifer even considered asking the nurse if she'd seen Leonhart lurking around, but he knew that was pointless. Squall wasn't one to hang back in the shadows – if he'd shown up at all he would have just barged in, visiting hours or not.

The blond sighed, followed by a hiss of pain. _Those fucking ribs! _

He'd just have to wait it out; it wasn't like there was any other option anyway. Seifer scowled – he hated waiting.

"Okay, time for more pain killers Almasy." The nurse turned to him, counting the small pink pills in the plastic cup before holding it out to him. The blond turned his nose up.

"I'm fine." He grunted and the nurse raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Oh, you're the doctor now?" She asked sarcastically. With more force than was necessary, she slammed the pills down on the bedside table and crossed her arms expectantly.

"No thanks." He stared back in defiance.

"Fine. Be difficult – you've been nothing but trouble since they brought you in…" The nurse muttered, "Honestly, the others are much worse off than you! One cadet has lost an eye, and another? Both his legs." she spat, before leaving.

"It's a _fucking_ paracetamol lady! Hyne..." Seifer shouted at her as she stormed off down the hall. "I swear..." He muttered.

Even the blond couldn't deny his mood had spiralled downwards rapidly and he'd only been awake fifteen minutes. That was Squall's fault… Everything was that idiot's fault!

He had been so consumed in his rage that Seifer didn't even hear the small knock at the door.

"Seifer Almasy?" The boy asked plainly, glancing down at a clipboard. He wasn't a member of the infirmary staff; he was wearing a SeeD uniform.

"What's it to you?" The blond spat, irritated when the boy ignored his hostility and entered the room.

"It's a message from the Headmaster, just an apology for the delay on your treatment." The boy held the clipboard out for Seifer to read and then offered him a pen. "Sign it once you're done reading."

"So the bastard is sorry huh?" The blond growled, "He can't be _that_ sorry I bet... Who are you anyway? He didn't even send anyone of importance to tell me?"

"Just sign it." The boy sighed heavily. "I have other things to do today."

"You'll regret that attitude when I'm out of this _fucking _hospital bed…" Seifer hissed menacingly, but signed the sheet anyway. His signature looked like it had been done by a five year-old. Damn stupid left arm...

"Thank you Almasy," the boy said before quickly turning on his heel and leaving the blond alone once more.

Despite his anger, Seifer felt thoroughly worn out. It just made everything worse, the self-loathing at being so weak – not even having the strength to have a conversation without having to nap afterwards.

He hoped they would finish healing the others soon; he'd go mental if he had to stay like this any longer. Seifer reached for the stale glass of water that was still on his night stand from the day before and glanced out into the hall. Confident that no one was looking, he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down quickly.

* * *

In the curious way you only noticed when you were bed-ridden, Seifer came to realise he had no hobbies that could be done sat down. Well, he did have one but they took his right hand away too! The left one didn't impress, it was too uncoordinated and weak - besides, the door was left open 90% of the day… Even _he_ wasn't that much of an exhibitionist.

He didn't read, there was no television in his room, no one even came to talk to him – the nurses avoided his room like the plague and Squall _still_ hadn't shown his face.

Seifer was passed being angry; he just stared into space (or out of the window if he fancied a change) wondering what he'd done in a past life to deserve this. Even Raijin and Fujin hadn't been back to see him... Though he was sure there would be a good reason for that, they were far too loyal to just leave him here like this.

That Leonhart however... He had no excuse. Maybe Seifer had taken the brunette's attention for granted too often. He'd always just assumed Squall would be there for him… Maybe the boy didn't like him as much as he thought...

Despite himself, Seifer felt unusually disheartened by that. True, they'd never used the term 'boyfriend' but the blond had just kind of assumed that's what they were to one another. Squall was the only person he'd ever let sleep in his bed without expecting a fuck first... Though mostly they did end up doing that anyway.

He shook himself – what was he thinking? Doubting himself? It was a sure sign Seifer had spent too much time alone and bored.

"Time for your painkillers, Almasy." A nurse he'd never seen before walked into the room, placing a small plastic pot on his bedside table. The blond had yet to see the same nurse twice. "Are you going to take these ones like a good boy?"

"Fuck no," Seifer retorted, shooting her a glare. It had become a matter of principle whether he took his medicine or not. Even if he had been crying out in agony, the blond would have _still_ refused. The woman sighed and muttered something before turning to leave.

"Lights out." She flicked the switch off without even waiting for a reply and closed the door behind herself.

Seifer shifted his body down in the bed, being careful not to knock himself in the process. At least it was dark outside; he wouldn't feel so pathetic for wanting to sleep.

* * *

When he woke once more, Seifer knew there was something amiss. It was still dark out, he guessed it was probably the early hours of the morning, but in reality he had no idea. Time seemed to have muddled itself up since he'd started taking mid-afternoon naps like a pensioner.

Still half-asleep, Seifer attempted to sit up – groaning when his body protested. Someone strode to the side of the bed and the blond felt a cool hand on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." A familiar voice spoke out in the darkness.

"Squall? What are you doing here?" Seifer husked, throat dry. "Took your fucking time..." Despite holding up the pretence that he was angry, the blond couldn't help feeling a small spark of happiness.

"Better late than never... I would have come to see you sooner but I've been buried underneath paperwork. You have no idea…" Leonhart trailed off and leant in to place a small, chaste kiss to Seifer's lips.

"So you chose the middle of the night to come for a visit? How did you get in here anyway?" Seifer asked.

"I just walked in." Squall shrugged and the blond chuckled, realising his prediction of the boy had been spot-on. "Sorry it's so late, Kramer has been breathing down my neck for days. This was the first spare minute I've had! How are you doing?"

The generally chattiness convinced Seifer that Squall was being truthful about wanting to have come to see him sooner. The brunette never said more than he felt absolutely necessary.

"I'm sore," the blond answered simply. "And tired all the time. Other than that – peachy-keen!" Leonhart scoffed quietly.

"What have you done to yourself?" He sighed, "Honestly..."

"It looks worse than it is." Seifer lied, "I'll be fine – a couple of beers and I'd walk out of here." Squall raised a sceptical eyebrow and picked up the chart that was hooked on the bottom of the hospital bed. The brunette raised it to the faint moonlight that was streaming through a gap in the curtain to read.

"A dislocated shoulder huh? That sounds painful," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the clipboard. Seifer shrugged his left, mobile shoulder.

"The ribs are worse." He smiled.

"How many times have I told you to watch where you're walking?" Sharp blue-grey eyes flickered up to meet his own.

"Yeah, yeah... You know I never learn anything the easy way!" Seifer retorted with a grin. Leonhart shook his head and laughed softly. It was a sound the blond didn't hear often, but when he did... He beckoned the brunette over to him silently.

Squall complied, walking around the bed to Seifer's left-hand side. The blond made a low, pleased hum in the back of his throat as the brunette's torso came into reach. Leonhart stood still at his side whilst the blond felt him.

"I didn't think you were going to show up at all," he muttered, running a flat palm across Squall's abs. He wasn't sure why he'd said it, maybe all the painkillers were messing with his brain. It was true though – Seifer never told the truth outright like that when it came to feelings.

"Don't be stupid," the brunette replied quietly, placing a rough hand on top of Seifer's.

There was a strange moment of silence, the two fighters – hand on hand. It was altogether too sappy and clichéd for the blond to take. He sighed heavily and winced, grunting in pain.

That caught Leonhart's attention and despite the sharp pains in his chest that left him winded, Seifer felt better seeing the obvious concern on the other boy's face.

"Man, you really are an idiot." Squall smiled softly. "Remind me to not let you out of my sight again..."

"Sounds good to me, babe." Seifer smirked and Leonhart shot him an amused look before stalking away, looking around the room. The blond muttered a quiet protest as he slipped out of reach.

"Ah," Squall exclaimed, walking around the bed to the nightstand. Seifer groaned as the brunette picked up the small plastic cup the nurse had left before lights out.

"I don't need them Squall," he said, a certain stubborn air to his voice now. Leonhart didn't say anything, just tipped the pills into his palm.

"Like hell you don't. Take them Seifer. They'll make you feel better." It wasn't a request.

The blond turned his head defiantly, his words unspoken but hung heavily in the air like a challenge: 'Make me'.

Squall stared at the blond silently. Seifer knew that look – he was plotting something. He gazed back quizzically.

Three steps were all it took for the brunette to be beside the bed once more. He paused before silently hoisting his body onto the bed like he was mounting a horse, playing upon his graceful and agile nature.

Seifer was a little taken aback as Squall placed a knee each side of his thighs and gently sat, so he was straddling his hips. The room was quiet, all for soft breathing and the creaking of the brunette's leathers as he made himself comfortable.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Leonhart husked.

Seifer turned his head away once more. "Not yet…" He grinned in a rather feral manner.

Wordlessly, the brunette leant over and dropped the pills back in the small container for safe-keeping. He then straightened out and pulled his jacket off, throwing that onto the floor.

"I don't know if I'm going to be much use for anything tonight Leonhart…" Seifer admitted, though it pained him to do so. His confidence faltered, he could barely breathe without hurting himself somewhere.

"Well, take the pills. They'll help…" Squall quickly grabbed the medicine and held it out to him. "Besides, you can just lie there – I'll take care of things tonight."

The blond's eyes flew open and he stared at the brunette incredulously. The boy stared back.

"Not tonight! Fucking hell, thanks for the offer but I don't think right now is the best time for that!" He exclaimed sarcastically, "I'm not even in a good enough state to stand by myself, never mind taking a rodgering from you!"

Squall was laughing now. Properly laughing. That happened once a year at best.

Seifer stared at him, not understanding what was so funny. In his opinion he was actually being responsible and sensible for once... What was Leonhart thinking, suggesting a role-reversal _now_? Surely he could remember how awkward and painful it had been his first time. And he had been completely fit!

"I didn't mean take charge like _that_, Seifer!" The brunette spluttered, trying to hold in the laughter. Blue-grey eyes sparked with curiosity. "Though maybe when you're better…"

"Not. A chance. _In hell_," the blond said through gritted teeth as he attempted to valiantly fight off an uncharacteristic blush.

"But you just said-"

"No I didn't. I didn't say anything. Just… Fuck, gimme those pills!" Seifer grumbled, snatching the small pot out of Squall's hand. The brunette was smirking to himself now, clearly smug that he had won.

The blond tipped the medicine into his mouth as Leonhart handed him a glass of water. He swallowed them in one loud gulp. There was a pause.

"Now what?" Seifer asked, eyeing the brunette who was still sat on him.

"Now we wait for them to kick in," Squall replied, shuffling in a little closer to get comfortable.

"Hm, I wonder... What can we do whilst we wait?" The blond asked, feigning innocence. Leonhart raised a questioning brow, but smirked.

"I wonder..." The brunette replied. Before Siefer had even moved, he felt Squall's hand on his chest. "You lie still and relax, I don't want you hurting yourself." It was almost patronising, but as Leonhart nuzzled his mouth into the blond's neck, he forgot to be angry about it.

It felt unnatural to be lying still, allowing Squall a free reign. Seifer usually made a point of exerting his dominance on the brunette every chance he got, both in everyday life and sex. The blond found he had a hard time truly relaxing and submitting, even in his current state.

Contrary to _his_ struggle to get in the mood, the body sat in his lap was more than enjoying himself – writhing and pushing against him like a little slut. Seifer wondered, with a small grin, how long Squall had been planning something like this.

Just thinking about the brunette's arousal was enough to spark some interest in Seifer. He reached with his only free hand to squeeze and caress Leonhart's ass.

"I thought I told you to lie still?" Squall said, almost whispering as he brought his mouth up to meet the blond's.

"I am lying still... You didn't say I couldn't touch," Seifer husked back between kisses. He was vaguely aware as he let Leonhart kiss him roughly, pressing him down firmly, that the change of pace was _good_. He was nowhere near _ever_ letting the brunette have a go at topping him (that went against the laws of nature in Seifer's opinion) but he felt much more comfortable with letting Leonhart have his way with him like this now.

Or maybe that was the painkillers kicking in at last.

The blond trailed his hand around from Squall's ass to stroke up the boy's thigh. He knew the brunette liked it when he did that and it was about the only thing he _could_ do for him in the state he was in. He wasn't sure how effective it was going to be with only the one hand available to do it though...

Leonhart sighed, still kissing him firmly, spreading his legs and arching his back out, pushing the hardness straining underneath the leather into Seifer. The blond held back a small smile, pleased to know he still had some form of weak control over his rival. He grabbed Squall's hip firmly and teased his thumb into the creases of the leather, massaging the pad up and down the crease between the brunette's leg and his crotch.

All too soon, Leonhart's body slipped out of Seifer's reach again. He growled in low disapproval, but as Squall ripped the sheets back and made quick work of ridding his nether regions of the thin hospital gown the blond found himself less and less inclined to complain.

"I think I like these gown things…" The brunette muttered with a small grin as Seifer's now painfully erect cock was exposed to the cool air of the room. "Makes things much easier."

"Well sorry to disappoint Sweetheart, but I ain't fucking wearing it out of here! I don't care how easy it is for you!" The blond grunted, running his only available hand through Squall's messy hairstyle as a silent encouragement to go further. The brunette understood the request and dipped to take the tip of Seifer's cock in his mouth.

The ragged gasp pulled from the blond was testament enough to how much he was missing his own 'company'.

If there was one thing Seifer commended Leonhart on, it was reading body language. A lifetime of only speaking when necessary seemed to have given the boy an uncanny insight into what the blond wanted from him.

As such, he didn't hang around. There was no teasing, Squall just got straight to the point – sucking and bobbing smoothly, a cool hand grasping the base to steady the organ.

Usually, Seifer would have been dominating even this simple act – forcing Leonhart to take as much of him in as possible but as the blond attempted to push his hips forward, he was rewarded with a stab of blinding pain in his chest so strong he felt sick, head spinning.

Squall pulled his mouth free, looking up with concern.

"I told you to lie still – is it that hard for you? If you want something, use your _big-boy_ words and tell me!" The brunette hissed venomously. Seifer grunted, trying to regain his breath so he could come back with a witty reply. Without another word, Leonhart continued to suck on him, purposefully taking him in deeper. That sure helped deaden the pain.

"A-ah _fuck_..." The blond managed to rasp, head falling heavily back onto the pillows as Squall ran the tip of his tongue over the head of Seifer's cock before plunging the whole length back into his mouth. He grabbed a fistful of unruly locks just to make himself feel at ease, to feel like he had _some _control over the situation (even if, deep down, both participants knew he didn't).

The brunette was sucking him hard now, just the first few inches of Seifer's cock actually in his mouth, tongue probing viciously at all the sensitive spots around the head. The rest of his length was being pumped relentlessly by a rough, battle-calloused palm.

Leonhart let his other free hand roam even further south, cupping the blond's balls and kneading them in his palm, pulling them away from his body gently. It was more than enough.

Seifer felt his abs tightening, a familiar sense of restraint slipping from his grasp. Every breathless huff felt like a knife twisting between his ribs, but the pain was well outweighed by the mounting pleasure. He grunted urgently, letting Squall know he was close.

That was a big mistake. Leonhart immediately ceased all stimulation and slid off the bed onto his feet. The blond hissed, irritated, and shot the brunette daggers.

"Don't give me that look." Squall smirked, kicking off his shoes. "You can't come yet – I have other plans for you."

Seifer knew he was eventually going to like the second stage of the brunette's plan much better than the first – but as the feeling of imminent orgasm ebbed away slowly, he couldn't help but feel a little resentful.

Leonhart didn't take a lot of care undressing himself, only removing as much as was necessary. He kept one leg of his leather trousers on and didn't even think to remove his shirt. Instead, he hoped back up onto the bed eagerly.

Seifer shuddered a little as his cock was seated between Squall's ass cheeks.

"How exactly are you planning on doing this?" The blond asked. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think I'd need to bring my lube with me to the hospital." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice, but he really _was_ sorry he hadn't thought of that before now.

"That's alright," Squall husked, "I did." He waved a familiar tube in front of Seifer's nose.

"How the hell did you get hold of that?" The blond asked in disbelief. "That should still be in my bedside drawer!"

"I take it you don't remember giving me the override code to get into your room then?" The brunette smirked.

"I did?" Seifer exclaimed.

"You did. The morning you disappeared off into the wilderness, only to have your sorry ass dragged back here and hospitalised."

"Why? I take it I had a reason to give it to you?" The blond was bowled over by how little he remembered of the day he'd stumbled into that pit.

"You really don't remember?" Leonhart's face flickered with concern again.

Seifer shook his head. "Not a damn thing. I _do_ have a concussion after all."

"I guess... To be honest, you'd been mocking me when you'd given the code over. Something about going to pick up the little PVC nurse outfit you'd left for me in your room. I'd thought you'd at least have had the sense to lie about the code, but apparently not."

"Now that you mention it, that does seem familiar…" Seifer had a vague recollection of having said something along those lines... "It's a shame I'd been teasing about the outfit – I think it'd be quite suitable right now – my own private night nurse." He grinned, stroking his hand around to cup Squall's ass.

"Fuck you," was the only reply. Leonhart squeezed a small amount of lubricant onto his fingers and leant his forehead into the blond's uninjured shoulder.

Although Seifer couldn't see what the brunette was doing, the telltale gasp informed him it was something he would definitely _want_ to see!

"Turn around," he growled, voice thick and gravely. Leonhart paused and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Turn around, I want to see," the blond repeated with a twirl of his finger.

"You... You want to see?" Squall asked again.

Seifer rolled his eyes, irritated. "Yes, so turn the fuck around and let me see. Hyne, I'm a fucking _invalid_! I deserve a bit of a show!"

"Alright, alright – don't get your knickers in a twist…" Leonhart muttered hotly under his breath, pleasing the blond when he turned himself around obediently.

Seifer ran a hand over his rival's muscular back and nudged him forwards, doing his best to persuade Squall to bend over. The brunette hesitated, fighting the gentle encouragement.

"This is stupid..." Leonhart hissed, his shoulders hunched defensively as he glanced back at the blond over his shoulder. Seifer noted that there was a distinct icy edge to those blue-grey eyes now, one that only seemed to appear when Squall was uncomfortable or unsure.

"It'll be good, stop being such a pussy." The blond chuckled, wishing he had the strength in his bashed up body to push the brunette forcefully. Seifer knew Leonhart felt much more at ease with exposing himself if the blond made him feel like he had no choice – it was part of the thrill for him, kinky bastard that he was.

There was no response to that. Squall sat quiet and still on Seifer's lap, apprehensive. The blond shook his head in irritation.

"At least suck me or _something_. Don't just sit there!" He grumbled, pushing the boy once more. "I tell you what, I won't even look! How does that sound?" It wasn't a total lie; the blond was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that!" Leonhart scoffed, scowling down at him.

"Well, just trust me," Seifer retorted. "I know that's not usually how things go down between us, but for once let's just try to be a _normal_ couple and trust one another, yeah?"

"Pft, we're not a couple!" Squall chastised. The blond noticed smugly that some of the cold expression had melted away and Leonhart shifted, preparing to lean forwards.

"Like fuck we aren't," Seifer growled back, covering his eyes with his left palm. He nearly groaned out loud as the familiar hot, wet sensation was returned to his cock. "See? Not looking!"

"Hn," was the only reply.

The blond lay still for a few moments, selfishly enjoying the sensations until Squall felt more relaxed. As the technique being demonstrated on his cock got more and more ambitious and confident, Seifer knew it was time to give his rival something back.

Quickly, before the brunette could even realise, he removed his hand from his eyes and used it to pull Leonhart to him roughly. Seifer kept his eyes closed though, determined to keep his word (and possibly gain a few brownie points with Squall) and delved his tongue blindly forwards.

The blond's aim was a little off, but not by as much as he'd thought considering he had his eyes shut. Under the pressure of his tongue, he felt Squall's hole clench against the unexpected contact.

"Wh-!" Was all that the brunette managed to gasp as Seifer used his only hand to spread one of Leonhart's perfect cheeks to expose a little more of the sensitive flesh.

He tasted a little like peppermint, the blond concluded, due to the lube Squall had used on himself earlier. He hummed appreciatively and held the boy close so he couldn't move away.

Keeping it basic at first, the blond just trailed long languid licks up and down the cleft of Squall's ass. Seifer didn't pay any particular attention to details just yet, simple licking in an attempt to get the brunette acclimatised to the sensation.

As he had predicted, it didn't take long. Soon, Leonhart was sighing and mewling – an unspoken invitation for more. It was one that Seifer was more than happy to accept! He felt Squall's body shiver as he focused in on the tight, puckered entrance.

"Nn, _Seifer_..." The brunette whispered hoarsely as the blond toyed with him, alternating between soft, feather-like brushes and firmer flicks with his tongue that always made the ring of muscle clench.

"_Hyne_ I love it when you say my name like that…" He muttered, pressing a chaste kiss onto Squall's smooth, shapely behind. Seifer still had his eyes closed and felt immensely proud that he had managed to keep his promise. He hoped that would have proved _something_ to Leonhart, as stubborn as he may be sometimes.

He'd only pulled his mouth away for a matter of seconds, but when Seifer pushed back in he found he was being obstructed by something. The blond opened his eyes without thinking, assaulted by a scene he'd only ever imagined in his head.

"Sweet Hyne that's..." He trailed off, having no words in his vocabulary that did the sight justice. Seifer greedily took in everything, making mental pictures that he'd take to the grave.

Seemingly, Squall was far too turned on now to care about being watched. He stretched himself out for Seifer, a hand reaching between his legs with two fingers already buried up to the knuckle. The blond was practically purring as he spread Leonhart's ass to get a better look.

"Mm, _fuck_ that's hot... Is that the way you do it when you're on your own baby?" Seifer kissed the back of a thigh, drawing a delicious groan from the brunette.

He watched as the digits pushed in further, scissoring every once in a while – he'd trained that hole well, those two fingers weren't nearly enough any more. Before Squall had the chance to come to that conclusion himself, Seifer slicked a finger with his own saliva and pushed it in to join the brunette's.

"Ngh, y-yes!" Leonhart managed to stammer, spreading his legs further apart and Seifer struggled to keep himself collected. He'd underestimated how unbelievably sexy it would be to see the usually so composed, stoic Squall spread wide and exposed for him.

"Fuck I wish I wasn't stuck in this hospital…" He grunted, pushing his digit in and out slowly whilst Leonhart's own fingers attempted hold the tight channel of muscle open. "I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week!"

Squall groaned some sort of incomprehensible agreement before sitting up and pulling his fingers free. Seifer watched the brunette squeeze a liberal amount of lubricant onto his palm before reaching back to spread it on his length.

The blond shuddered, pulling his own finger out and concentrated on something very _un_-sexy, trying to regain some control – furniture, vegetables, old people...

Leonhart hastily reapplied lubricant to himself before shifting backwards and grabbing hold of Seifer's length to position himself. Without the hesitation the blond had expected, Squall impaled himself right to the hilt in one slow push.

It was hurting; Seifer knew it was. The brunette sat still, body tensed and gasping for breath as his body clenched around the invasion. Squall liked it like that though, a little painful. It was one of the kinks the blond was glad his rival had… He'd never been the most patient of people, and neither was Leonhart apparently.

The brunette recovered quickly, like he always did, and slowly lifted his hips up and back down again. Seifer hissed; the tight, wet heat was utterly mind blowing, but he knew that this encounter wasn't going to go the way he wanted it to.

Squall couldn't physically move fast enough to imitate their usual style, so instead the brunette was riding him slowly, taking the _whole_ of Seifer's sizeable appendage in and then lifting off almost completely, only to push himself heavily back down once more.

It was amazing, but maddening. The view certainly helped though; the blond grinned using his only hand to spread Leonhart's ass apart. Even when he'd fucked the boy from behind he didn't get as good a show as this! Hell, he wasn't even moving – just laying back and enjoying the scenery whilst Squall did all the hard work for once.

"This is good," he rasped, deciding to voice his opinion to the brunette, "but I sure do miss pounding that ass..."

"Nn," Squall agreed, "When you get out… Ahn!"

Getting into his stride a little (and possibly losing his patience as well) Leonhart started to move faster. He was grunting and sighing with every push now, supporting his weight on his strong, muscular arms.

Seifer noticed the sheen of sweat over the brunette's skin from the exertion and couldn't help but feel smug that the boy knew his pain now - maybe he'd think twice before being so demanding during sex next time. Probably not though.

"Uhn, S-Seifer..." The blond knew that tone. Squall wanted something from him.

"You can't come like that huh?" He husked with a feral grin, raising a palm and smacking it down on Leonhart's ass, delighting in the way the boy clenched around him in response.

"It's too _slow_..." Squall grumbled, pushing down harder. He grabbed at the blond's hand that was still resting against his ass in an attempt to encourage him to put the appendage to better use somewhere else.

"I can't Squall." Seifer huffed, lacing his fingers with the brunette's, "I'd need to sit up to be able to reach. Besides it's my left and, trust me, it's shit. You're on your own tonight I'm afraid!"

Leonhart made a small, frustrated whimpering noise in the back of his throat. With the hand that wasn't being held by Seifer, the brunette reached around his body.

"If you want a job done properly..." The blond teased, noticing the significant difference in tightness and pace now Squall was working himself. The comment went ignored by the brunette, whose head was hung low now as he fucked himself on Seifer's cock with fresh determination.

The change in pace was enough for the blond. It wasn't nearly as fast and hard as he would have liked, but nearly a week of being bed-ridden had had a much larger impact on his stamina than he would ever care to admit.

"O-ohh _fuck_..." Leonhart hissed, shuddering as he pushed himself over the edge with a small desperate moan. The rhythmic squeezing was amazing. The blond grunted as his own end loomed.

"K-keep moving!" He managed to stammer. The brunette complied with his request, gasping to regain his breath. Seifer's eyes rolled back in his head and he squeezed Leonhart's hand as he followed suit, coming hard.

"_F-fuck_, I love you!" Seifer gasped as Squall milked the last sparks of pleasure from him. Soon, the brunette halted altogether and just sat still, not even having the energy to pull himself off the blond's cock.

Both boys fought hard to regain their breath, allowing the pleasure ebb away. Seifer was the first to speak.

"There are tissues on the night stand." He cleared his throat, feeling more than a little foolish for having said something so stupid. The heat of the moment was a dangerous thing, he concluded, and hoped Squall would just forget that he even said anything at all. Or better yet – maybe Leonhart didn't even hear it all.

"Thanks," the brunette husked, allowing Seifer's softening member to slide out of his body, and rolled away to clean himself up. The blond quickly covered his dignity (or what he had left) and shifted his body into a more comfortable position carefully.

Dabbing at his shirt with a tissue, Squall caught Seifer's gaze. Leonhart was wearing a strange expression, one that made the blond feel sick. He'd heard him all right.

He didn't look angry… That at least was a good sign. More like mildly amused and a little awkward. Seifer wasn't upset by the boy's reluctance to repeat the phrase back to him. Even in his wildest dreams he had never expected Leonhart to say it back – the boy had a hard enough time understanding simple emotions, never mind bombshells like that one.

The blond berated himself for letting it slip like that though. It was the truth, more or less, about how he felt, but he'd always planned on saying it on his own terms - when he could force the brunette to accept it. Emasculated didn't even come close to describing the feeling plaguing his body now.

When had Leonhart started wearing the trousers in this relationship! Seifer may have been the dominant figure in the public eye, but he couldn't shake the feeling that underneath it all Squall was holding the chips. His rival just let him _think_ he was in control, let him _think_ he was 'the man'...

Squall silently got to his feet and corrected his clothing, glancing up at the blond from time to time. Neither spoke a word to one another – Seifer still trying to get over the new conclusion he'd made.

"Are you going to grace me with your presence tomorrow?" The blond eventually asked as Leonhart slipped his jacket back on.

"No," the brunette answered simply. Seifer scowled and Squall smirked. "You won't be in here tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

Leonhart didn't reply, just smiled secretly and left the room – leaving the blond sat alone and confused.

It wasn't until the next day, when a team of doctors and nurses arrived in his room to heal him that he realised what Squall had been talking about. Leonhart was popular with the Headmaster and his cronies; he must have pulled some strings for the blond somewhere...

Somehow, he didn't regret saying those three little words quite as much anymore!

A/N: Thank you very much for reading ^^; I don't have an awful lot to say about this fic, just that (as usual) I was totally worried about posting it xD Gentle reviews and critique more than welcome! :)


End file.
